


Hannibal drabbles

by Airo



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airo/pseuds/Airo
Summary: I don't write enough to warrant separate fics, so this is a simple collection of short stories and drabbles.Chapter 1: A post-fall dialogueChapter 2 (coming soon!) : Gambling short story
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	Hannibal drabbles

“I’m still not certain why I’m here, with you,” Graham started. It had been a few weeks since they fell, and they were making meal plans of Dr. Du Maurier. “It’s been years since we’ve had the chance to converse like this, and I still can’t sort through my feelings for you.”

“You seemed rather certain at the cliffside,” Dr. Lecter countered, uncharacteristically bitter.

“Did I?” He paused for a moment, observing the other. Dr. Lecter was watching him intently, mahogany eyes meeting miniature oceans. “I wasn’t certain whether or not I truly could’ve lived without you. Then again, that may have been exactly what you wanted.”

Dr. Lecter watched Graham pace throughout the hotel room they were renting while he casually filed through cookbooks he found at a discreet bookstore. “We seemed to have reached an impasse. I question the genuineness of your feelings while you question how far my loyalty goes.”

“Hannibal, you question my genuineness? Also, I don’t doubt your loyalty, I doubt which version of me you’re most loyal to.” His voice was tinged with annoyance.

“I recall you having difficulty discerning your own feelings when so many others unknowingly throw their emotions upon you. am I mistaken, Will?” Dr. Lecter was genuinely curious how he would respond.

“No, you’re not,” he sighed and dragged a hand down his face. “I just...feel too much, and you don’t seem to feel enough-”

“Not around you, I thought I was clear about my compassion for you.”

“You and I are both too aware of that, but I am well aware that you can’t express that compassion properly.”

“We’ve never been very proper, now have we?”

“Let me talk. I wasn’t able to talk about you honestly around my wife and stepson for three years. I’m sure you said whatever you wanted about me to Alana,” he argued. He took a breath before continuing, “All I’m saying is that you’ll never know what it’s like to be so confused about something that should only belong to yourself. I mean, even when I know it’s not my own personal train of thought, I can’t just stop thinking. I know you care about me and that’s what makes this so difficult.”


End file.
